Losing it
by Maredith
Summary: While trying a new technic, Hinata gets a accident. His head is slight damaged and he does't remember anything about volleyball and his team anymore. Together they try to find a way to get Hinata's memory back. (might have slight KageHina, not sure), Has all characters in it.


Chapter 1

"Hinata, Kageyama, can you two come here", said the coach, Ukai, suddenly. The volleyball group was busy with training serves. Hinata and Kageyama both walked out of the row to their coach.

"Hinata, how far are you with your thing", Asked coach Ukai when they both stood there. Hinata grinned proud.

"I can do it, I practiced it yesterday all day at home".

"Great, Kageyama, do you think if you can do it"? Kageyama nodded.

"Wait here, I tell the others that they have to practice on the half of the court, so you two can practice on the other half". Hinata was almost jumping from excitement. Ukai was talking about their new move. It was a little bit weird, but really awesome. Hinata had to jump, make a 360 and than hit the ball. The 360 would give him extra speed and power. The rest of the volleyball group looked surprised up but they where still was willing to share the half of a court with Hinata and Kageyama. When Kageyama took his setter position ready to trow the ball and Hinata took his own position (what was slight different from what he used to), he saw a few teammates looking curious at the two. Yachi trow up the ball and Hinata already start running. He felt how the ground was despairing under his feet. He made the 360 with his hand out, ready to hit the ball. For others it probably looked really quick, but for Hinata it felt really slowly. He suddenly felt the ball in his hand and he spiked it as hard as possible. It came into the net, saw Hinata when he landed again. But like coach Ukai told him, it when three times faster then usually.

"AIR THUNDER ROLL", he yelled out loud, while looking at how Nishinoya would react.

"WHOAA, awesome Shouyou, you have to learn that to me too", he said while jumping hyper. The others looked to surprised to say something. This move was't only awesome, it would also surprise the other teams, like it just did with Hinata's teammates.

"Lets do this again", said Himata enthusiastic. Kageyama nodded and Yachi got another ball, ready to trow it. Hinata ran and jumped, but immediately felt that something was wrong. His left food jumped wrong and Hinata was just flying without any control.

"HINATA, WATCH OUT" yelled someone and suddenly he hit with his head against the wall and fell on the ground. Hinata heard a lot of noise. People who where running to him or yelling his name. But he did't move, or answer to his name. His eyes slowly closed and became unconscious.

Hinata felt a big headache. Where was he? Their was to much noise in the room. He heard people yelling his name and telling him to wake up. But Hinata did't want to. If he would open his eyes, his headache would only get worse. So instead of opening his eyes he tried to search for a voice he recognized. But unfortunately he did't knew any of them. Maybe he just had a car accident and he was laying on the street with random people worrying around him. But a car accident? Hinata did't remember that. He remember waking up and walking downstairs. But also he remembered some kind of feeling of flying. Did he fall of the stairs? But than he would definitely hear his mothers voice. Hinata decided to just open his eyes so he could see what was all going on. He looked into the eyes of a man around the twenty. He had blond hair. Around him stood a lot of high scholars, looking worried at Hinata.

"Hinata, Are you okey"? Asked the man. What scared Hinata the most was that apparently this man knew him, knew his name. But Hinata could't remember him at all. Hinata shacked his head as answer. Their came a little silent.

"Do you know where you are"?

"N-no".

"Do you know who I am"?

"No".

"Than at least tell me that you remember this boy". The man pointed his finger to a boy with black hair and a really scary look. But how much Hinata tried, he did't remember him. The man though a few seconds and start asking stuff again.

"What is your little sister's name"? That was a easy one, of course he knew his sisters name.

"Natsu Hinata". He saw a few people looking relieved, but most of them still looked worried.

"Who from this team is the libero"?

"L-libero...? What is an Libero"? The man closed his eyes to think.

"D-daichi, call the the hospital, this is worse than I though it was", he said.


End file.
